


Surprise on him who suspects illicit motivation

by CharlRhodes



Series: The Young Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Future Fic, High School, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Werewolves mates, Young pack, original pack children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hill, CA, 2041. Three years, Derek and Stiles decided to send away their non werewolf son, Charles, out of BH to let him have a normal supernaturaless future. However, few days after the beginning of the school year, a feral Omega attacks his school, killing dozens of students except Charles. This is the time for him to come back in BH, shocked and apparently clueless about werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Informations to begin with

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my first fiction. I hope you'll enjoy it. I have already the storyline of it but I'm always open to suggestions.  
> I also have to say that I'm not English speaker, I am a good Frenchman ahah!

Beacon hill, CA, 2041

 **Pairing** :

  * Stiles Stilinski-Hale - Derek Stilinski-Hale 


  1. Charles John Stilinkski-Hale 4/4/2025, human
  2. Nathan James Stilinski-Hale 4/4/2025, werewolf


  * Isaac Lahey - Allison Lahey 


  1. Isabelle Victoria Lahey 3/26/2024, werewolf
  2. Alistair Camden Lahey 2/19/2026, werewolf


  * Scott McCall - Kira McCall  



  1. Scarlett McCall 6/21/2025, werewolf


  * Lydia Whittemore - Jackson Whittemore


  1. Jacqueline Ariel Whittemore 10/24/2025, semi-werewolf/banshee
  2. Lincoln Whittemore 11/19/2023, werewolf



** Other characters  **

  * John Stilinski 
  * Melissa McCall 
  * Alan Deaton 
  * Chris Argent 
  * Marin Morrell



** Pack hierarchy  **

  1. Derek Hale - Alpha Supreme of Beacon Hill 
  2. Stiles Stilinski - Alpha's mate 
  3. Scott McCall -True Alpha - Second in command 
  4. Isaac Lahey - Beta 
  5. Jackson Whitemore - Beta 
  6. Lydia Whitemore - Banshee 
  7. Kira McCall - Kitsune 
  8. Allison Lahey - Huntress 
  9. Jon Stilinski - The Sheriff 
  10. Melissa McCall - The Mama Nurse 
  11. Chris Argent - The Hunter
  12. Deaton - The Healer 



** The Young Pack (part of the Pack of Beacon Hill) **

  1. Nathan James Stilinski-Hale - Alpha of the young pack 
  2. Lincoln Whitemore 
  3. Alistair Camden Lahey 
  4. Isabelle Victoria Lahey 
  5. Scarlett McCall 
  6. Jacqueline Ariel Whittemore - The Forecaster



In 2038, Stiles and Derek decided to enroll their son, Charles, in a boarding school in Oregon to be as far as possible from the werewolves and supernatural stuff. They also decided not to tell him about the existence of supernatural being so Charles thinks his family rejected him. Meanwhile Beacin Hill is protected by the Alpha Supreme Derek Stilinski-Hale. 


	2. Lydia Whittemore must pie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia saw it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first chapter. Sorry if you find spelling, grammar, vocabulary mistakes. As I said before. I'm French ahah!
> 
> So this chapter prepare the intrigue of the story. :)

The room was loud, fourteen persons were talking and laughing around the big oak table of the Stilinski-Hale lunch room. Eight adults friends for decades and their six teenagers who were back to school today. Monday September 8th, 2041, 1pm. The usual parents/kids First-day-of-school-lunch, a tradition since 2006.

Derek Stilinski-Hale, the Alpha Supreme of the Territory of Beacon Hill, was facing his human husband Stiles who was chatting about the last Batman opus with his brother from another mother, the True Alpha, Scott McCall. The True Alpha was passing the ribs to his first love, the huntress Allison Lahey as she was kissing her curly headed still pup husband Isaac. Meanwhile across Stiles was Jackson Whittemore, the lawyer Whittemore, giving legal advice to the radio most-listened hostess of the Beacon Hill county Kira McCall.

Also, at this table were present their kids. The eldest Lincoln Whittemore, was starting his senior year and expressed the desire of becoming the next lawyer in his father's firm. His sister Jacqueline, red headed like her mother was plotting with her best friend Scarlet McCall about which lacrosse player they were going to date. Isabelle was debating with Nathan, her Alpha, about the next young pack training techniques while Alistair was complaining about his schedule to his parents.

Since the 2020's the pack grew in size. But, at Nathan's early ten's and the first signs of alphaness he shows, the Alpha Supreme decided two create two parts in the pack. The original pack and the young pack, lead by Nathan James Stilinski-Hale. The dynamics worked well, and the two composing of the Pack of Beacon Hill were united and strong while relying on each other.

The only person missing was Stiles and Derek other son, Nathan's twin brother, Charles John Stilinski-Hale. He was currently in his World history class at Newport Prep Academy in Newport, Oregon. He sent away there when his parents found out he was human. Maybe the most difficult but understandable thing they have done. Sending him away to offer him a better future, far from what they lived at his age. It was his second year of boarding school, they didn't really see him during the year except for Christmas and a week in summer. It was the price their son made them pay. He was back from a camping trip in Yellowstone with friends before enrolling to school, working for the local colony club, relaxing at his best friend parent's mansion in Oregon. He was busy even if he called his parent often, Stiles most of the time. It hurt his family, but it was a fair price for their son to had a normal life.

"How is Charles?" Asked Allison to Stiles.

The pack knew it was a difficult situation for the Stilinkis-Hales, considering each children of their friends as their own. "I only saw him briefly before his camping trip."

Stiles finished his glass of wine before answering.

"He is good, a lot of fun in Yellowstone he said. He texted my his schedule, complaining about the fact he does not give him enough time to enroll in clubs to improve his records for college applications. He must be starting his World History class right now."

The huntress smiled at that.

"He already thinks about college at 16? Well are you sure he is not from Lydia?"

At that, Derek choked in his glass. Since his son was in Oregon, their relationship was...complicated. Even if it was impossible for Charles to feel the Alpha/Beta link like the others, he was still talking to his father as if he was going to bit him.

"Yeah, a Lydia 2.0." Said Scott.

Derek Stilinski-Hale turned his head toward the kitchen, spotting the said red haired surgeon woman. She was preparing the dessert, certainly an expensive pie from the most expensive bakery of Beacon Hill. Lydia Whittemore was indeed preparing the pie.

The day felt strange, as not normal. It was not the mother's stress of the first day of school, or the heart surgery of next week. It was supernaturally strange. She heard that noise all day. Something scratching, it was getting louder and louder. She didn't know what it was. She took the plate and walked to the table. She spotted her husband writing a note to Kira. The pen. The notebook. Then she understood. The noise was someone writing something. She froze in the middle of the room, not breathing. She didn't notice the other watching her. She was looking that note. Then she saw a form beside her husband and Kira and the world froze. A kid. A teenager she knew very well, because the exact copy was staring at her sitting across her daughter. It was Charles! A very bloodied Charles. She realized her banshee side warning her. Charles was looking at her. Stupor and fear in his eyes.

"Impossible" he murmured.

"Charles, what happened?!"

"Impossible."

"Charles! Please tell me!"

"Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible."

He was fading away.

"Charles!" She yelled.

She let the plate fall on the floor. Stiles rushed to her, knowing the meaning of her attitude. "

Lydia! Lydia, what did you see?"

She screamed. The banshee in her was yelling announcing a terrible event while her finger was pointing on the the school picture of Charles sitting on the fireplace. Then her world went black. She felt someone carrying her before her head touch the floor.


	3. Bad day Aries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aries have a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter which explains why Lydia was all Banshee.

The classroom was calm. Abigail Stoll, history teacher, was reading a magazine while her students where currently working on a test she gave them. Maybe it was a bit to harsh to give a test on the first class, on the first day of the semester. She felt guilty for a second before spotting the horoscope. Aries. " _Health_ : _Today is not your day, you should have stayed in bed_." She sighed, yeah, she wished she was still at her sister on the East Coast and not in a classroom at Newport Prep Academy, Oregon. But life was unfair.

Charles Stilinski-Hale was bored. First, he had to go to the chapel for the welcoming speech of the principal. As the President of the Student Council he didn't had the possibility to slip out, then his parents texted him to know how was his first day of school. What the bloody hell?! They sent him in freaking Oregon and expected him to be okay. He dealt with that but he was still angry, after three years, with them and the " _So_ _perfect_ " lacrosse player of a brother, Nathan. And now, he had this stupid test, from a stupid superficial teacher who clearly didn't want to be here today. It was way to easy. Even a ten years old could answer that.

He was almost done with his test and thought about what would this " _wonderful_ " day reserved him. He was starting to answer the question about European decolonization when he heard a noise beside him. It was a scratching and for a second he though he heard a voice calling his name. Maybe some looser who wanted to cheat. But the noise became stronger and stronger.

Mrs Stoll heard that noise too. In fact the whole class turned their head to the closet at the end of the room. She put down her magazine and walked to the closet. The door moved. Some students gasped. Mrs Stoll was officially annoyed, certainly a stupid freshman who put some rabbits from the science lab for a joke. She opened the door and she screamed as a claw cut her head.

Yeah, Abigail Stoll should have stayed in bed this morning.

Terror seized the fifteen students has the thing from the closet was clawing them. Some of them were screaming, while others were try to hide under tables. Charles could not believe what happening as the girl sitting across him was choking blood. Corpse of the students, blood everywhere on him, he started to panic.

He rushed to the door and tried to open it when the beast grabbed his wrist. He looked up and saw two crimson eyes looking at him. The monster in front of him was not a beast. It was not a bear for sure, not physically an animal. Something more... Humanoid.

"Impossible", he muttered before feeling a pressure on his wrist and saw his veins turning black. The monster growled at him when he tried to escape.

And when, after what it seemed for Charles an eternity the monster released him.

"Thank you", the thing growled. Then it disappeared making the windows exploding.

Charles stood there, completely frozen and was not aware that the science teacher was talking to him. He heard several screamed beside him, then a female one, really strong which made him flinch. Charles looked the mess around him, he tilted his head, trying to comprehend what the fuck happened. His head was spinning and then he felt his body falling.

Charles John Stilinski-Hale was indeed an Aries.


End file.
